


Walking into tavern

by Axelex12



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tanaris Desert, Taverns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sex Encounter in Gadgetzan tavern.Worgen/Kaldorei smut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Walking into tavern

Kaldorei Adventurer Morwen walked into the Gadgetzan tavern "The Road Warrior" that night. The summer in Tanaris Desert had just begun and the air was hot. Morwen walked into  
the tavern she was wearing her traditional loose Kaldorei costume (perfect for desert climate). She noticed how all the men in the tavern were undressing  
green-haired attractive Kaldorei woman with their eyes. She enjoyed the attention she loved the idea that men everywhere would dream of  
being with her she sat at the tavern next to two burly looking men (draenei and tauren). She heard the strum of a guitar performer, young Worgen named Roy. Morwen’s Golden eyes became fixated on the wolfman singing a very lustful song. 

She felt her crotch become wet with arousal, when Roy finished his set Morwen's forehead was sweating and her juices had made her pants moist. Morwen got up and walked out behind the tavern and waited for Roy outside. Roy walked out the back door. Morwen leaned against his vehicle. “Can I help you with something miss?” Morwen looked at the worgen who was a good two feet taller than her; she was surprised he looked so young, despite his canine features.  
"I was hoping you could use some inspiration for any other songs that you sing? That and I was wondering if you want to come back to my room with me.” Roy began to blush as they went to her room. Morwen began to fondle the young worgen’s crotch, “Mind if I play with your snake?” Morwen said as she flashed him a seductive smile. Roy chuckled at the pun she made; and shook his head as Morwen began to further assault his crotch. They got to Morwen’s room she planted a deep passionate kiss on Roy’s muzzle she kissed his nape as she tore off his shirt. Roy kissed her back and tried to rip off her clothes but couldn’t. Morwen smiled pinned him down on the bed she took off her clothes and removed her underwear and put her crotch to his face.  
”Let’s see how good you can use your tongue.” Roy used his tongue as he brought Morwen to climax several times. “Elune help me your tongue is so good.” Morwen stood up and lowered herself down on Roy's stiff knotted cock. Morwen's breast clashed into Roy’s chest as the young Worgen reviled in the thought that he was banging a elven beauty. “Ancients, yes fuck me just like that.” Worgen hold her tightly with his claws, while he pounded Kaldorei woman more and more faster. Worgen tried to hold back as long as he could, but eventually he came right inside her. They screamed in mutual pleasure.  
“Sweet Elune you were amazing.”  
Morwen said as they fell asleep knotted together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
